nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Wikibreak(s) Aesopos Your humble servant intends taking a wikibreak, to return somewhere mid June. - -Lars Washington 15:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Enjoy your break, my friend! -- 15:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed enjoy, and I think you won't miss that much, examinations for everyone you know :p Jon Johnson 16:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, I know too well. SYS buddies --Lars Washington 16:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) SjorskingmaWikistad Due to the proefwerkweken and the nice weather (anyone a translation?) am I on wikibreak from now to the beginning of the Holiday. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :O, yes, and of course the Soccer World Cup :P. *searching* Where's my beamer, telephone to call friends, my crate of beer and my white screen? SjorskingmaWikistad 05:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't even know there was football coming up... I suppose there's also some cycling event in the near future? 05:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::There is tennis, soccer, cycling. Sport's it's everywhere :p, it's gonna kill me and my examinations Jon Johnson 14:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Bucurestean Due to the proefwerkweken, the nice weather, some parties and of course the Soccer World Cup I'll be taking a wikibreak until the beginning of the holidays. Bucu 20:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Have fun . Don't forget to show up sometime in the last weeks of June: then I'm exam-less and thus wiki-addicted ;) 05:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks :) Bucu 15:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: And I'll be gone from the first day of the holidays , for three weeks to Italy, and after that another week somewhere else and maybe... another week . Bucu 15:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Andy hey guys! i'm sorry but I probably won't be around here much for a couple of weeks. i'll be here during the last days of June, and then back in late July. if you really need me, try my user talk page! bye 15:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Breaking... the pattern! I don't watch football and will thus spend quite some time here. I take 'wikibreak' every time my head hurts from studying. 05:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :At seven thirty in the morning? 05:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Little adjustment: ... ánd also before I go to work. Just to make sure it's still there. 06:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha . Yuri, you're a weird guy. During the year, you sometimes don't show up for weeks, and when it's exams, guess who's here day and night 07:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I use my PC for studying: online material like studies, slides and even tests. When I take a (small or large) break and ask myself 'what will we do now?' I usually don't look too far. 07:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't use the pc too often now; but well... I'm just addicted to this site . I study Germanic languages for half an hour, I check Wikination, I study, I check, I study, I check. 08:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do check up in the morning too, but I don't make edits, it's just to know wether one of you is planning a coup or something, in that case I know I have to be alert :p Jon Johnson 14:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I usually use the wèrkshólp for checking li.wikt and then I also check nación :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Let's face it, we are all addicted to the site :p Jon Johnson 14:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not . I stop editing when I don't like editing anymore and it feels as 'work' (=when I become addicted) SjorskingmaWikistad 14:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, I have taken a break for a year once, so every addiction can be conquered. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, being addicted to a site is strange I think . I mean, I have a social life I have to keep up, and my hobbies. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Tsss.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) How much can I do? Hey, I just created an account, and I was wondering exactly how much I'm allowed to add to the wiki. I'm guessing I can't create new islands, but how about towns? Can I claim houses labelled 'For Sale'? Thanks. Semyon Edikovich 15:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you can claim the houses, but not create any new islands. By the way, you can start a political career or a company. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::There are about 15-20 active users here, most of them with companies and jobs in the government. Maybe you could start your own company? SjorskingmaWikistad 15:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Welcome. As Sjors here pointed out you can claim houses but not more than two or three I guess (I'll have to check). No new islands and (for now) no new towns. 16:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought that houses, companies etc. would be the limit, but thanks for confirming. Semyon Edikovich 16:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Vote for freedom! File:NLS poster.png File:NLS poster1.png File:NLS poster2.png File:NLS poster4.png File:NLS poster5.png File:NLS poster6.png File:NLS poster7.png File:NLS poster8.png File:NLS poster9.png It's not too late. Change your vote now for a healthy, structured Lovia! SjorskingmaWikistad 16:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :You must have a lot of spare time to make all that. I admire your lust for work 15:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Pulse of the Left I want to really figure out the pulse of the Left in Lovia so Please, may the WLP, LLCP,Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist), and New Lovian Socialists go to my sandbox at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit and vote on the top part of the page and we can dissuss issues on the disscusion page, We must join together to win over congress. Please refrain to editing the chart on the bottom. Thank you. Marcus Villanova 17:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Start wikibreak MOTC elections are over. My wikibreak starts. Ciao, see you in a few weeks! SjorskingmaWikistad 15:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Then dont become mOTC Pierlot McCrooke 16:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::What we all should do, is the Pierlot way. Get elected, and then not do anything. Then leave, then try to get elected again, then retreat when people seem to have lost confidence in you, and then tell people not to go to Congress if they plan to have a normal break. Sure, that's the way! 17:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Peirlot s'il vous plaît ne faites pas une idée de votre auto l'LLCP ne veut pas que si tu vas être un Clémence et résiste pas à la valeur du Groupe de quitter Je ne veux pas faire face à ce que je veux être bien, mais c ' homme lun. nettoyer l'acte. Marcus Villanova 20:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Election statistics and graphs I'll be posting all election statistics here. Eventually, the interesting stuff will end up on the page of the Mid-term Elections, 2010. 17:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :What program do you use? Inkscape, illustrator, or something else? Õr just a graph making program. I'm quite curious. SjorskingmaWikistad 16:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't add images I can upload them all right, but when I try to put them in an article nothing appears. And when I try to view the image there's just a line of text. Any ideas? :( Semyon Edikovich 14:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Your images, are they also jpeg on your pc? Jon Johnson 14:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they are. I have managed to upload images before, but now it just doesn't seem to work... Semyon Edikovich 15:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I understand now - Wikia have stopped image uploads for some reason. Semyon Edikovich 18:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, Then you better ask dimi or medve, they know more about the site then I do, I'm only a politician and an inhabitant. Jon Johnson 05:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::i think it must have something to do with the Main Wikia. anyway, Percival seemed to have been able to upload today. Perhaps the thing is fixed by now. 08:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, they seem to have fixed it. Semyon Edikovich 09:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also noticed that I sometimes can't enter this site. I always check my internet connection but that is alright. I've booted up, I've patched in, I'm online, offline, downloaded and extremely cheesed off! 15:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Question I received information about unethical political behaviour, putting the finger on the financial wounds in Belgium. I feel it my duty to report this. What do you suggest? --Lars Washington 06:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I say screw N-VA! De Wever is just a wolf in sheep's clothes in 300 pounds of pig fat. I don't get it, people vote for a bad plan and a bad strategy just because he was on television. Very sad. 07:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you referring to the current upheaval for the upcoming elections? I can assure you things wont turn out that bad in the end, in se the Belgian problem has to be seen in a larger picture: nationalism is living a revival due to the globalization, (a delay in) European integration and the economic crisis. This reaction isn't new in history (1, 2) it is just too bad people don't choose for the alternative... Also, De Wever might have a stupid plan but his realpolitik certainly works! 07:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Did you know that Unibet.co.uk placed Elio Di Rupo as the number one Prime Minister candidate? And not B.D.W.! Smart thinking there. -- 07:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::The information I received has nothing to do with the future colaitions or whatsoever, but with the past, and I think I am going to write an article on the European wikia. This would be the first article (I guess) so it might catch some attention. In my opinion, this is what we all need, transparancy, which makes the world go round and round and round --Lars Washington 08:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm always willing to assist (I had a course called 'History of Belgium') but only after the exams of course. 08:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Take a look, and you will understand why I feel it my duty to sadly pass this message on. Hiring: trained economists! The Department of Finance is hiring trained economists to assist the Secretary in managing the budget. Please contact the Secretary [http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Department_of_Finance here]. It is rather urgent. Percival E. Galahad 15:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I can help!!! Marcus Villanova 21:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Featured articles I would like to revive the Featured articles! I noticed some articles (for example Sylvania) have been nominated in 2008 and still not have been approved! Now I have nominated Arthur III of Lovia and I would like editors to vote on my article (and the other ones), maybe give some feedback or nominate some of their own articles. Many good articles are written these days, and the quality overall is rather high, these are perfect times to revive the old FA-system. BastardRoyale 16:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Кто хочет помогать меня с новой русской викистраной? I just made a Russian wikination and was wondering if anyone would like to help me with it. I haven't written that much yet. Obviously, if you can't speak Russian there's not much point. Semyon Edikovich 18:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Is it REALLY in russian or is it just another Google translte wikia (like the CanDan Venceria page) --Rasmusbyg 20:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck on your new wiki! 12:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It seems like a cool website. Perhaps you could get some Russian members from internet fora and sites in Russian? Hopefully you can find a couple of guys (or gals) who are already familiar with the wikination-concept. BastardRoyale 12:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) History Our nations history is rather lame, I hate to say it but its the truth. The article is way to short, and there are many blanks and gaps in the article. Our nation lacks epic historical battles and colourful historical figures, and does not make a 'good read'. I was thinking of expanding the history of Lovia, but its not something one user should all decide or write. We should write and expand our nation's history together, as a community. So is anyone interested in cooperating with me on this project? Anyone who is blessed with creativity and imagination and has some nice suggestions? That would be more then welcome. BastardRoyale 12:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like epic battles but we sure miss 'conflict'. It is as if Lovia is a nation full of 'shiny happy people', like watching a publicity cartoon of the People's Republic of China. I'm willing to inject this delirium of happiness with a healthy dose of political disagreement. I will focus on the emancipation of the workers movement, the position of woman and the everlasting struggle between progressive and conservative movements. I will avoid at any costs ethnicity-based conflicts or problems that might be used to haunt the present. 10:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ferry service Could someone read Interland Logistics and tell me if my ferries are too big? They're basically a beefier version of M/V Rhodendron, Washington State's smallest double-ender. Thanks! knoodelhed 05:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT ALL MUST READ!!! There are alot of important issues going on so please listen!!!\ #The 6pp is still under vote. Most Members have not voted, please all MOTC Vote in the second Chamber! #There are current bills still in the first chamber that need re-editing the Census law and Green Energy Act. If you have any input or would like to change them PLEASE do so now! #Also on my behave would anyone like to become president or head coach of our Lovian National Rugby Team or it's representative team. If so go to the LNRT talk page. #And have a relaxing summer and cheer on your team in the FIFA World Cup, whetther it be USA England South Africa or Netherlands, have fun! Marcus Villanova 14:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care a about sports, but I will be supporting the Yanks! GO USA! 09:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh it was true bliss Landon Donovan Scoring in 90+ USA USA! Marcus Villanova 18:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I watch all the games, I especially love it when a small country defeats a bigger one in a David VS Goliath match like Switserland defeating Spain (with Ronaldo), 1-0. Too bad they kicked out 'Bafana-Bafana', the hosts (South-Africa team). :-( BastardRoyale 09:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::America kick ass! Hey guys, is Ghana a hard one? I see USA will be playing against these guys in the Knockout Stage. Anyone any experience with Ghanese footballers? 09:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ghana is easy to defeat, for the USA I expect the US team to defeat them. Ghana isn't so hard; most African and Asian teams are already out of the tournament (including the hosts). Africans can't play for ****, it seems, then look at South-America and Europe, they dominate the tournement. BastardRoyale 09:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::South-Korea and Japan do suprisingly well this World Cup. I am interested in their progress. Also I expect much from the Dutch and German teams. BastardRoyale 09:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I would have liked to see a match between North and South Korea . Too bad the Northerns can't play soccer xD. 09:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Its a bloody shame they can't, I hate to see countries who can't play; they don't belong in the World Cup. England and France have really let me down this tournement, they did not live up to the expectations. And team USA does very well, to my suprise. They worked hard for it and they earned it. BastardRoyale 09:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::La Douce France made a mess of it 09:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I read the above remark on how the most african clubs get their asses kicked. Maybe that is because all the real good players are bought by foreign clubs? X-D 14:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a remarkably high percentage of African players in European clubs. It's stunning. 15:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: @Yuri- Is that a racist comment...??? :: @Everyone else- ENGLAND V. GERMANY THE GREATEST RIVALRY IN FIFA EVER! GO GERMANY!Marcus Villanova 20:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh no, not at all. I don't mind they join our team, I just think it is a pity they choose money over their home country. It really tells something about modern day values - not that I am in favor for fervent nationalism either. Just read it like this: football isn't about glory for the nation or about having fun, it is about making money, signing contracts and commercializing the game. 07:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: You'd be glad to know all Lovian Rugby players play for the Lovian National Rugby Team and other sports teams! Marcus Villanova 18:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Lovian Kalevala Hi there, I was thinking of making a collection of Lovian folk tales (like the Kalevala, hence the title). If anyone has any stories they were told by their granny they would like to be recorded for posterity please add your name here . Topics could include: *Founding Fathers *Andreas van Velthoven *Legendary inhabitants of Lovia *or any others you can think of Thanks, Semyon Edikovich 20:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. Are you looking for sagas with heroes and the like or can you also use fairy tales and local legends? 10:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Anything, I don't mind. I see you already started something in your sandpit Semyon Edikovich 10:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::BTW, influences from Dutch/Belgian mythology/legends might be interesting. You probably know more about that than me though. Semyon Edikovich 10:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know a bit about Dutch/Belgian folk tales but I don't really like them. I'm more of a fable-guy. 11:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::They're nice and short, anyway. I don't have the time to write Mahabharata style epics. :) Semyon Edikovich 11:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I always liked epic stories like the Mahabarata or the Manas. Only those would be associated with old cultures, not really Lovia-like. 11:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well it seems to go alright now! The Arnmod mysteries are a good start and I am glad you also included historian George Bradly-Lashawn in the article, I think its cool you used him. Another suggestion is Sybille Le Grand who saved the life of Arthur II and perhaps some mysteries surrounding Lashawn Farm? BastardRoyale 18:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Feel free to join. I like writing such articles but unfortunately know too little to write a whole book of fairy tales. 05:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think I will follow your example and write a couple of fables to start off with. I'd like to write something about the Arnmods can't think of anything immediately. Semyon E. Breyev 19:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yuhuuu! I passed my first year at university!!! That's three months of VACATION! 07:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :=3 months on this site? Semyon E. Breyev ::Unfortunately not: three weeks in Italy, three days in London, one month at work, four days in Luxemburg and the rest of the time in Lovia 08:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::And you still find time enjoying the sunshine? SjorskingmaWikistad 10:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Congratulations Percival E. Galahad 11:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, since you have enough spare time. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Mid-Summer Congressional Picnic Will everyone be there kids and food and fun! Performances by Lady Gaga, U2, and Green Day! And comedy from Shane Dawson! So come and join us! Just put your name here MOTC or not! *Marcus Villanova *Ferenc Szohad - bad luck Cobain decidedto jump out a window, I've always wanted to see Nirvana live. And can The Prodigy or Muse come? SjorskingmaWikistad 22:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) * - I'm not a festival-guy but U2 and Green Day will get me to go anywhere! 08:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) **Even our PM likes Greenday, Lovia is run by a excellent PM! SjorskingmaWikistad 09:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) **Would Any one like some soccer? Mabey some LSCA soccer? Marcus Villanova 20:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Happy 04/06! To all Americanos on this site: a happy 4th of July! 07:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ha thanks but no one here cares it's a great reason to Drink it up! Marcus Villanova 21:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::There were a lot of festivities in Brussels involving the US ambassador (a great person!) so I figured all Americans would celebrate. 05:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Taxes I've worked on a fully working system, please some help --> User:Jon Johnson/Sandpit Jon Johnson 14:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'll check it out right away. 14:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::TO ALL MOTC! - I really appreciate the great efforts that have been made so far. We have several technical proposals in the make on copyright and taxes but I would like you all to have a look at two things I wrote. I wont propose them just yet, with the Congress being very busy and all that, but please comment. The two acts can be found here and focus on (1) public services and (2) aiding the poor. Thanks to you all! 06:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Curious I was just curious, who uses which skin for Lovia? Me monobook, the Wikipedia skin SjorskingmaWikistad 09:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Monobook. I tried some others for a while but they always get me going haywire. 10:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Agree SjorskingmaWikistad 10:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Depends on the season if it's summer like now it's beach! Marcus Villanova 15:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) LSCA Look New Soccer season at LSCA Major Soccer League 2010! Marcus Villanova 15:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) C'mon Soccer is back and is fun support your team and stuff! Marcus Villanova 16:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Do we have a national team? Otherwise it would be nice to know how far they got in the WC. And oh - go Newhaven Rockets! 06:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LSCA #2 I see we're Creating teams and all that, thank you so much i hope that we can sports in lovia! If anyone else want to create a team Remember you have to create an equal ammount in each group, give them a full 20 man roster, logo, template, and stadium! Okay thanks and also reminder i am the LSCA Commisoner/Headperson so i will control the outcome of most of the games! Remember if you want to discuss that go to the Forum:Stadium or my Talk Page! You all have by the end of July 8th to apply! Marcus Villanova 15:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Can you, like in 2008, simulate matches and write individual articles for matches? SjorskingmaWikistad 15:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Watch Contra United and especially Ferdi Berghop, a truly legendary football player and topscorer from Libertas (founder of FBF). Dr. Magnus 15:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can you please come online at llamada chat? Pierlot McCrooke 15:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :@SW - Only what you see on the Forum:Stadium matches for this year is what will do... If you want to write the report... i'll grant you the right write it for all matches or some i'll write the rest! :@Perius - I know! THey might be a young team but with a vetern captain they might go far! Marcus Villanova 15:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hey I'm cuttin this short guys HURRY UP WE NEED LOGOS FOR THE TWO TEAMS THAT DON"T HAVE THEM AND ROSTERS AND STADIUMS FOR THEM!!! No more new teams... if all is done i'll make the offical schdual in about 30 mins and will set FOR AWESOME SOCCER!!!!Marcus Villanova 15:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, okay SjorskingmaWikistad 15:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::GTG i'll have the season sch, in about 3-4 hours... I'm having pizza for lunch!Marcus Villanova 16:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm a little disappointed I can't help, but if there is one thing I know absolutely nothing about it's football. :-( 08:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Poor you. Football is the essence of life. Are you going to cheer for Holland sunday, or do you remain true to te Belgium team? SjorskingmaWikistad 09:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::They are up against Spain, isn't it? In that case I'll supporter for the Netherlands. 10:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm already a little shaky. What if we lose? That will be the third time - losing in a final SjorskingmaWikistad 10:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) CU Who wants to play a friendly match against Contra United on the 14th of June? SjorskingmaWikistad 19:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean they have a game the day before won't thay be tired? Marcus Villanova 19:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Stats Lets remember the best team doesn't always win! The ranking is by stars the most is 5! Marcus Villanova 19:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Why is my defence actually so low SjorskingmaWikistad 21:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's maybe a silmly question, but can't we implement a way of strenghten our teams? Like if you win you can achiev 3 points or something to work up parts of the team? Jon Johnson 10:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea what you mean by that. Marcus Villanova 18:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Just a way of changing the strengthens of the teams, because in real soccer it happens to Jon Johnson 10:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I think Jon means when teams win we make them stronger, so they are more likely to win again. Semyon E. Breyev 10:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::maybe just a little but i won't keep re-posting it. Remember will be having like a 5 Round Draft after the season is done and you could trade players to make teams better (you could also trade Draft Picks). Marcus Villanova 14:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::When you don't you'll create a very static league, although I like the initiative, you might make it more 'alive' Jon Johnson 14:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Forming a LSCA MSL Congress The congress would be for the league, and anyone can join the LSCA MSL congress would vote on Rules, teams, expansion, and financial matters. Would you like to join? Sign right down here... *Chairman Marcus Villanova 19:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *Semyon E. Breyev *Ferenc Szóhad *... :I would if I wasn't such a n00b when it comes to sports. But I do admire the initiative; sports were introduced into Lovia by the 'new generation', which proves you all are a genuine asset to the wiki. 06:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :You should join we just disscuss whats right for the league! Marcus Villanova 18:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Novosevensk Right now I am trying to populate it a little more, so if you are able, please purchase a house in this beutiful and secluded hamlet! Semyon E. Breyev 08:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i would but i alredy live in three towns! Marcus Villanova 14:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Funny I discovered something funny. At a certain piece of railway in Newhaven run three lines together. I don't want to change it, I was only a bit puzzled. At first I thought it was a mistake, but now I understand it. Three lines together. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Train Village, Novosevensk and Plains To populate this towns and hamlets a little more, I hereby grant everybody an extra house, if they have exceeded their limit or not. (And Citizens can have two houses, and MOTC four, maybe you didn't even exceed). Please buy, even when you don't feel like buying an additional house, in order to make those towns a little more lively. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I support this, but oughtn't you put it through Congress first? Semyon E. Breyev 20:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Farmers Isn't a good idea to include a few hundred people per state in the census that not live in a town or hamlet or city? Maybe the population of a state + 17.5% or something like that. SjorskingmaWikistad 09:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thats a good idea. Ever since Lovia was founded in 1873 it has been a nation of farmers. Our first farm is even a national monument. BastardRoyale 09:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, not really you were the one who created that not us! also @SW one person = like 500 so if you own 3 houses and me and BR owns lets say 2 that's 4,000 right there! Marcus Villanova 14:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :And not to mention like Yuri and Dimi who live in 4 houses and mainly live in Towns which mean that each one of them is about 3,000! Marcus Villanova 14:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, in response to Villanova: we have already a system to calculate population, but it doesn't include farmers. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::yay it does if a farmer lives on a Town it counts for that population thingy. Marcus Villanova 15:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean with farmers just the fictional Lovian countryside people, not included in town/city/hamlet/neighborhood statistics. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Railway plan *Design two railways in Kings (??) *Design a railway in Kinley (??) *Include Train Village West Halt Clave Rock Railway Halt in schedules - DONE *Write Train Village West Halt Clave Rock Railway Halt article. - DONE *Check other schedules of Sylvania - DONE *Add schedules to Truth Island Railway *Make TIR seal - DONE *Add schedules to Kings Line *Check schedules Kings stations *Replace railway infoboxes in Kings *Replace schedules in Clymene *Make Newhaven companies part of PRC - HALF DONE ~I'm going to work on this. I already did quite a lot. I made a map, and designed a railway. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Great, just consider the fact that Newhaven Connect/Express and the Pacific Railroad Company already agreed on merging into a Public Railroad Company. The only thing needed is a procedure voted by Congress. 07:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::O, and I wanted to ask you, since I have plans for the road, rail and bus system, as well as ferries and aeroplanes, and cycle routes: can I be secretary of transportation? SjorskingmaWikistad 15:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I finally tackled the issue of the phantom railway station of Muza. I replaced the station (which was intended to be built in the neighborhoodof Muza, in Train Village, but that neighborhood was never realized) by the railway halt of Clave Rock. I changed the tables, and the maps as well. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Over to the Kings State Line, having some issues as well. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I fear we already have a SOT. Congress could vote a change but that would be hard to get through, especially considering we just held our elections. Maybe you could ask the Secretary to be a full-time employee of the department? 17:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I unified all the railway line articles. They now look all the same, and they are now completely finished. Check District Line or Kings State Line up! They were a mess before. SjorskingmaWikistad 09:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Could I possibly create a partner service that would provide ferry services around the Northern Islands not connected by train? I would call it Northlink. Semyon E. Breyev 09:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, a sort of company that provides connections between harbors? SjorskingmaWikistad 09:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::That's right. Semyon E. Breyev 09:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't notice your map! That's exactly what I meant, only I would add a few minor services around Seven: *Novosevensk - Love Island - British Island - Kinley *Novosevensk - Libertan Island - Adlibitan Island - Bird Island *Love Island - Libertan Island *Kinley - Bird Island (mainly for tourists). However, it's probably best not to add all those to the map. Semyon E. Breyev 09:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be working all day to improve the train transportation mainly on kings but since all companies will merge also in Lovia... Jon Johnson 07:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Some feedback Jon Johnson 08:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow - I love the color. Good that you all are anticipating but don't write the page just yet. Congress still has to approve a nationalized railroad company. 08:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I did my best: LSR does of course mean Lovian State Railways Jon Johnson 08:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm now quite far. I merged all existing railways in the PRC, and made Newhaven Express and Newhaven Connect former companies. I made railway maps, and rewrote all station and railway articles that had wrong templates, or not fitting information. I added one railway to the toal, and expanded the Clymene Central Railway. I did lots of things more, bu you can see that your self here and here. All places are now connected by either a direct connection, two railways, three railways, ferries, a railway and a ferry, or two railways and a ferry. Only Portland and East Hills have to be connected. I'll expand the Kings State Line to Portland, and maybe a new railway to East Hills. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :And why a new LSR? We already had/have the PRC, which now owns all existing railways in Lovia. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::'Public Railroad Company' always was a working name - I believe Johnson suggests to name our public railroad company 'Lovian State Railways' or something alike. 11:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you be a bit clearer? I don't exactly understand what you mean. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::When I did the proposal to Dimitri (owner of Pacific RC) and wrote the bill, I didn't had a name for the new state-owned company. I simply called it 'Public Railroad Company' which says exactly what it is - a railroad company owned by the public. You carried on using that name and now Jon came up with an alternative, a proper name. The 'public railroad company called Lovian State Railways'. 11:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I mean with PRC the Pacific Railroad Company. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And thinking abbreviations are there to make things less complicated. A simple occurrence of the 'communication error' then. Hopefully Congress will soon vote on the nationalization of the Pacific RC (which then could become the Lovian State Railways). 13:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC)